Kylla Rever
"Death is a preferable option to retreat!" -Kylla to Tartarus when given the order to retreat from Machu Picchu- Summary Kylla Rever was a Titan female who had a severe hate for the Dino Rangers and their associates. She was a harsh commander demanding unyielding loyalty and expected her troops to fight to the death, killing those who fled more than any Eliminator likes to admit. Personality Ruthless, harsh and fearless, yet caring and affectionate when needed. She wasn't one to waste lives though she never backed down to kill a deserter if only to prevent the rest from running. In a way she was a true Titan untill her death at Sobek Ammit's betrayal. She did feel a deep hatred for the Dino-Rangers because their leadership was filled with Aterians and some Decroms enlisted as well. Appearance Kylla had straight, long blonde hair and brown eyes, she stood 183 cm in length and had plenty scars at the time of her death. Many of the scars were given by Avita, Dino Lance's Aterian girlfriend. Relationships Tartarus: She had a major romantic interest in Tartarus, though he thought her to be a disturbed, unsettling individual. This frustrated her dearly and so she tried to excel in commanding the Eliminators to victory over their adversaries. She became increasingly frustrated that nothing she did gained his affection and had mental breakdowns because of this. Tartarus thought it was just another episode of her genuine insanity, but he was unaware her increasingly unstable behaviour was due to his actions and attitude towards her. In the last year of her life, she confessed everything to him stating. "I went mad... I went mad with grief because you didn't give me your affection, I couldn't take looking at you, at myself in the mirror, I thought of myself as vile, as inferior, not Titan-worthy! All I want is we return to Titania and marry..And I can assure... No promise! That I'll be normal." Despite this satement it remains doubtful if that was the case, since she was still as ruthless but clearly less ill-tempered. Avita Rockjumper: Kylla despised Avita greatly, often going out of her way to harm her. Death "Yes indeed, but to guarantee the prolonged existence of the temple a deal had to be made... With the Dino Rangers."Ammit revealed, before anyone could react, Sobek's head had transformed into a crocodile's head and plunged itself between Kylla's breasts, chewing it's way to her heart , devouring it in seconds. Everyone was too stunned to move, let alone try to kill the escaping Goddess as they all watched their feebly stirring friend bleed dry. The feeling of vengeance overtook Tartarus as he roared in both hate and sadness. Kylla died a shameful death by Ammit's betrayal. To Titans, any death in battle is honourable, getting killed as result of betrayal puts a wave of shame over the family, this was made worse by the fact Kylla was the only child so no one could restore the family's honour as her parents were likely dead. Category:Characters Category:Dino-Eliminators Category:Antagonists Category:Commanders